


Lyrics

by EarlineNathaly



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlineNathaly/pseuds/EarlineNathaly
Summary: Despite being a little child troll, Branch vowed to never sing again. Ever. But then this pink ray of sunshine crashed into his life and he couldn’t help but to crush on her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes another! The idea I got from a tumblr ask of princesspoppy and they kindly let me write this. Hope you enjoy!

The first time Branch saw Poppy, she was singing in the playground. He had finally come out of his bud and went to the Troll Care. It had taken him almost a month to wrap his head around the idea that the Troll taking care of them would not be his grandma. So he was prepared.

But he was so not prepared to see the princess in the class. She finally was old enough to attend, and she was proving to be the happiest, more charming Troll of all the Trolls. She was ringing her cowbell and dancing and singing along with some other kids, but her voice was the prettiest.

Branch noticed that ever since he lost his grandma, all the singing and dancing made him uneasy, reminding him of his mistake. However, Poppy’s voice was so sweet it didn’t make him feel guilty. But then she looked at him and went mute, her cute little mouth hanging open with shock. Everybody followed her gaze and gasped.

One of the kids asked the adult Troll what happened to him, why was he gray, but Branch was not there anymore. He ran and decided he was old enough to take care of himself. He was not returning the Troll Day Care. Not when there was so much singing. And dancing too.

But then again, he wasn’t counting on the princess to be quite this interested in him.

“Please, Branch” she insisted, tugging his hand and trying to convince him to follow her. “It’s gonna be fun! You have to come to the party.”

“I can’t,” he said, regaining his hand. “I’m building a security bunker.”

Poppy sighed.

“Can’t you do that later?” she said. “There is gonna be hugging and dancing and SINGING.”

“No!” Branch said. He swallowed the lump in his throat and closed the door of the bud he would be leaving soon. He had to finish packing.

Poppy knocked one more time, but it wasn’t the annoying, desperate knocking of before. Branch looked back at the door and saw an invitation being slipped throw the slit.

“Here’s the invitation, anyways. In case you change your mind.” She said, but she sounded discouraged.

Branch listened to her soft footsteps going away and almost felt like singing a sad song. He shook his head and continued packing.

That night, however, his eyes drifted to Poppy’s party from where he was in the woods. He realized his heart was not dead because he had a crush on her. But caring for people was dangerous. They could be eaten at any moment, and there was nothing he could do about it. And Poppy was the happiest, loudest Troll of all. If someone was going to attract a Bergen and get eaten, it was definitely her.

Still, his heart yearned to sing every time he saw her, and it was almost too much to bear sometimes. It didn’t change despite time passed. But Branch was smart. He picked a pencil and a journal and wrote the lyrics of all the songs Poppy inspired, so he wouldn’t be tempted to sing.

To sing, and to make a fool of himself. Because there was no way the princess, happiest troll ever, would ever reciprocate the feelings of a grumpy, gray troll who lost his colors. She was only interested in him because she was kind and stubborn, and a firm believer that everyone deserved to be happy.

Years passed and soon Branch had several books of love lyrics, which he kept well hidden with all the invitations Poppy ever gave him. He would die if someone ever found them. Especially Poppy.

That was the reason his heart stopped for a few seconds when after all they have been through, he found Poppy kneeling on the floor of his bunker, _reading his books of sappy lyrics._

This happened because some Trolls decided to go on an expedition to retrieve the belongings they have left behind in the village now that they were going to be living in the Troll Tree in Bergen Town. So he decided to go get some of the stuff he surely will need from his bunker. Poppy was leading the expedition. She only packed very few things that fitted inside her hair and then went to his bunker to help him, knowing he had a lot of stuff.

He told her he could use a hand packing the utensils of the kitchen. This was not the kitchen.

“Poppy!” he screamed, horrified. “What the heck are you doing?!”

She jumped so startled that she dropped the book. Oh, the little sneaky girl knew she wasn’t supposed to be reading those.

“Those aren’t pans nor skillets!” he said, his voice a note or two higher than normal. He stormed across the room and picked the book from the floor. To his dread, he realized that the book wasn’t the only thing on the floor. So were all the invitations and journals. He wanted to _die_.

“Branch…” she mumbled. He then noticed that her eyes were full of unshed tears that were about to run across her glittery cheeks.

Oh, snap. Had he made her cry? Was he too rude? It was his privacy, after all! But then she stood up in a quick motion and threw her arms around his neck.

“Oh, Branch!” she sobbed, “You are the best! I knew you were a poet, but I had no idea just how much you cared! I thought you couldn’t even stand me!” She squeezed him hard. “I’m sorry for being so naïve! I’ve always thought you were cute too!”

Branch was left speechless for a moment. He returned the hug awkwardly, still a little stiff, encouraging Poppy to hug him tighter.

“I’m sorry for reading them without asking, but not for reading them. You would have never let me otherwise.”

He admitted to himself that she was right.

“It’s okay, I guess. They were for you, after all. But, Poppy,” Branch breathed. “Poppy, you are stronger than you look.”

“Bear it.” She instructed. “I love you, Branch.”

He finally relaxed and sighed, a small smile slowly making its way to his lips. He squeezed her too.

“I love you too, Poppy.”


End file.
